


solstice

by cexies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character, F/M, Reverse Genitalia, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexies/pseuds/cexies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Captain, my Captain.” The phrase flutters against his lips, the breath of the sentence rolling onto his tongue long enough for it to stick. He loves being reminded of his position: of how proud she is that he made it so far. He’s worth something to the empire and worth everything to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	solstice

**Author's Note:**

> someone wanted reversed xeno on karezi but i deleted the ask and then accidentally copied over it?? anyway here’s your porn, otherwise known as ‘terezi fucks karkat over a desk’

It’s been four days since Terezi left for her latest round of legislacerator duties, and Karkat spends the time as he does every other—nervous and uneasy. He trusts Terezi to do well, but sometimes he wonders if she’ll do so well that she’ll end up dying for her profession. The thought doesn’t sit well with him, and he ends up distracted from the paperwork that has barely been attempted. Somewhere around mid-evening there’s an obnoxious knock at his door, and Karkat’s handwriting jolts 4 sizes bigger as excitement boils over him. She enters without Karkat expressing permission, and that cocky little grin on her face reminds him how lucky he is to have her—how lucky it is that she’s alive, and alive with him.

His first sign that she has plans is when she locks the door, which never ends well for him. Any chance of filling out the tedious paperwork of a theshecutioner is lost as she saunters over to his desk, cane left by the door. He tries to ignore her as she moves around the desk, playing the same game of ignorance they both like to try. 

“I’m working,” he speaks before she can move any closer, and Terezi simply leans against the side of the desk and regards him. He tries to remain impassive on the outside, but hes already desperate for her to touch him. The tension is already thick and it’s a matter of waiting for someone to break. 

“You’re no fun,” she dramatically sighs, folding her arms to reinforce the statement.

“I’m not here for fun.”

She slides around the desk, now coming towards him. Karkat pretends not to notice every curve of her body, let alone every movement her body makes. He tries, but inevitably fails as she stands in front of him. Being a legislacerator suits her so well, she’s far more breathtaking in the profession than he could have ever dreamed of. 

“Tell me Karkat, have you always planned on using such harsh statements as foreplay or is this a special treat for me?”

“As if your foreplay is any better—” His retort is cut off as Terezi palms her hands over his trousers, making sure to apply pressure as she reaches further down his clothed slit. He all but melts against her, struggling to keep his chair grounded.

“I think I’d choose your next words carefully!” She grins, happily leaning down to kiss his mouth. She licks from one side of his lips to the over, playfully nipping at them as Karkat’s breathing grows heavier. Terezi pulls back too quickly for his liking, but her smug expression is adorable enough for him not to care too much.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he breathes, recapturing her lips whilst his hands search out for her hips, pulling the sharp angles closer to him.

“Oh Captain, my Captain.” The phrase flutters against his lips, the breath of the sentence rolling onto his tongue long enough for it to stick. He loves being reminded of his position: of how proud she is that he made it so far. He’s worth something to the empire and worth everything to her. His actions grow firmer and quicker, moving with purpose as he lets his hands smooth over her sides. She’s so small against his palms that he’s sure he could touch every part of her body—and he makes an effort to do just that. Karkat breaks their kiss with a laugh, pleased with Terezi’s agitation. It’s nice to have her frustrated for once, flipping through black, pale, red, and ashen as they please. She’s consumed him whole and he loves every second of it.

Karkat manages to slip down the shoulder of Terezi’s uniform before she grows impatient, tired of bites to her bones. She pulls the uniform off herself, and Karkat watches the sight with appreciation. Her chest ripples as her spine moves back, each undernourished rib pushing in waves against her skin. He moves to touch her again but she flinches back, telling him to do the same. He happily complies, pulling his uniform off faster than his fingers can move. He curses his way through every button and strap on his upper half, registering that Terezi has slipped off his lap to ease the process. Or so he thinks.

A flurry of paper with an accompany of crashes draws his attention away from dealing with his lower body, eyes fixed on his suddenly empty desk. “I needed that,” he grounds out. Karkat isn’t sure why he didn’t see this coming, because when Terezi wants something, she gets it. His eyes mournfully scan the floor of paperwork before dragging them back up to Terezi. That confident grin has made its way back onto her features, and he finds himself admiring each shrapnel of tooth instead of making her pick everything back up.

“You probably did,” she smirks, amusement lifting up the corners of her eyes. She steps towards him again, pulling at his chest until he obliges with her silent demands. At standing level he has the advantage, with Terezi so short that she has to all but climb his frame to coax another kiss. Her mouth wanders before Karkat can get a proper taste, finding the shell of his ear and ghosting the tip of her tongue over it. “But we both know you need me more.”

Her words catch his breath, taking the split second decision to find some underling who can later re-arrange his desk. For now, he is certain the only use that desk can provide is a hard surface to pin Terezi against. He pushes her back with calculated force, hands pulling at her hipbones before she falls backwards over the wood. She softly growls in response, squirming against his touch until she’s got her hands on his hips and Karkat’s the one being pushed against the desk. Her fingers are already on the fastening of his belt before he can protest, sliding her digits under the material of his pants until they rub against the opening of his nook. He gasps in reply, bucking his hips against the familiar sensation.

It wont do at all to let her get the upper-hand on all areas here, so Karkat reaches down between them, and pushes the leggings of Terezi’s uniform down—only bothering to push them far enough to reach what he wants. With success, he finds his fingers curling over Terezi’s bulge and the slickness that covers it. Her own hands falters against him, gasping and leaning into his touch. He manages to coax her forwards, bodies pressed together in a heated frenzy. Her fingers begin to push further into his nook as more of her bulge manages to slip through his fingers. Terezi rolls her hips roll forwards, head barely resting into his shoulder. Her body weight is pressing against him, with his own being supported by the desk. Moans begin to spill out of her throat as his paces changes, her own hands unable to focus on his own pleasure and her own.

Soon enough, Terezi’s mind catches on to what he’s doing and her own hand is moving to join his, halting his their actions as she takes shaking breaths. Karkat busies himself with marking her neck, biting at the parts she can’t see—he wants that rush of pride from when she’s screaming at little legislacerators-to-be, bruises from his mouth being the only thing that can penetrate her sociopathy. She makes another noise against his neck, encouraging a smirk to grow on his features—he’s got her right where he wants her.

Or so he thinks, because recovery time is over and Terezi doesn’t seem to want to let Karkat take complete control. She pulls back from him, pushing his shoulders until her claws start leaving welts that fill with blood. He has no choice but to submit, heat pooling from how confidently she’ll dominate him without a second thought. She purrs with appreciation as he finally lies back, gasping at the cool sheen of the desk against the fire of his skin. Her mouth begins pressing hot kisses down his stomach, fingertips dancing across his thighs as they bend over the desk. She’s a terrible tease, but his body is greedy for any touch of affection she’ll give him. He’s only thankful that the only desk they could give him is stupidly lower than the others.

“Terezi,” he hisses, trying but failing to get her attention where he wants it. She simply chuckles against his skin, humming almost absentmindedly. “Terezi, please,” he whines, and that seems enough for her. Her thumb traces a hard line over nook, and his head slams against the desk from the feeling. He hears her mutter ‘dumbass’ from above him, kissing him gently as the pain echos through his skull. He barely has time to register it before he’s groaning again, Terezi’s bulge grinding against him. He rolls his hips against hers, marveling at how quickly their genetic material begins to build up—it makes the feeling even better, just a smooth mess of pleasure. They work perfectly together, pushing against each other until Terezi is panting and Karkat is all but running out of breath. 

He whines as she stops their movements again, but the familiar feel of her hands on his hips tell him all he needs to know about what’s happening next. He whispers her name in anticipation, and she coos his back before pressing into him. The noise that escapes her throat is beautiful, and all he can focus on is Terezi. The first thrust is always a little awkward, but it feels so good that Karkat doesn’t care. He tries his best not to dig his claws into the flesh of her back, but such a task becomes more difficult with each thrust. The muscles beneath her shoulders tense in spasms, and as his fingers end up scraping more from her back, he is just as sure that she’s taking layers off of his desk. Not that it matters anymore, all that matters is that she doesn’t stop. Her pace starts off torturously slow, dragging out each moment as she almost withdraws completely, before pushing back into his nook. The heat feels amazing, and they both moan lowly from the contact. 

She picks up her pace after that, her hips slamming against his hard enough to bruise—and he knows from experience that they will. She hurriedly mutters into his hear, encouragements coming out in strained tones as her own moans begin to slip in, joining the ones that Karkat is already making. Everything feels hot and constrained, only focusing on the feeling of Terezi inside of him, taking him as hers and only hers in as many quadrants as she wants. He manages to whimper her name, pleading for a bucket because getting genetic material all over his place of work is lower than depraved. It’s the kind of thing he’s going to reflect back on when there’s no-one around to keep his hormones in check and fuck—he’s so close. She knows this, and he can tell she knows this as her hips slam into him with even harder force. He’s all but reduced to the most embarrassing noises as she fucks him over the desk, making her own noises which trail off into long groans. 

He finally reaches his peak, drawing Terezi close against him with his legs and keeping her there with his claws. He doesn’t even know what he shouts into her skin, just lets his tongue move as his body tenses and releases genetic material in a haze of pleasure. Terezi lasts a little longer, and he makes sure his eyes are open enough to watch her finish—taking in every fleck of teal that highlights her skin with lust. He’s missed her so much, just watching her eyes flutter close is enough to wonder how he went four days without her. That said, he hasn’t missed the pain of cleaning up after her antics. 

“Damnit Terezi, what the fuck is wrong with you?” He tries to ask, but he feels so relaxed that all the bite is missing out of it. She simply giggles in return, collapsing against his chest with a small ‘oof’. He doesn’t mind so much, scooting back a little so that she can lie on him fully. He traces all of her vertebrae, making sure no new scars fall across them. She puts her whole self into her job, and Karkat is always worried she’s going to come back with less limbs than she left with. At least she’s safe for today, and he kisses the top of her head with relief. 

“Don’t fall asleep on the desk,” Karkat sighs, trying his hardest to sound irritated. However it’s impossible to muster up such tones when his face is still flushed and there’s genetic material dripping down his thighs, over the desk and onto the floor; he knew wood was a better investment than carpet. Terezi curls up tighter against his chest, and he automatically loops his arms around her, whilst making sure her horns don’t pierce through his skull—so much for not falling asleep when he’s practically inviting her to.

“I am not touching the desk.”

“Such a fucking smartass.” He almost puts enough effort into rolling his eyes, but doesn’t quite make it and settles on just keeping a sarcastic tone. She really will fall asleep soon enough, and the desk is not a recuperacoon. For the moment, it’s more preferable to count the ribs that protrude from her skin and bask in the afterglow—appropriateness of sleeping conditions will come later.


End file.
